Talk:Bill Buchanan
Pardon ? When was it said that he was pardoned by President Daniels? WaffleStomp 03:31, 3 February 2009 (UTC) After she had left Tony Almeida, Buchanan was involved in a romantic relationship with Michelle Dessler. Buchanan met Dessler while they both worked at Division but the relationship was over by the start of Day 4. : I deleted this from Buchanan's page because he was never involved with Michelle. I literally just watched that episode, and he explains to Tony that he liked Michelle, but that a relationship between the two of them "never got off the ground" because Buchanan realized that Michelle was still in love with Tony. And they didn't meet while working at Division, they met while working in Seattle. --Kapoli 19:31, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Position Bill is still listed as Special Agent in Charge of CTU, but ever since Karen Hayes took over, that positon technically doesn't exist, right? :That's what I thought. That's why I took her out of that category on the CTU Los Angeles page. Even if that position does still exist, Bill Buchanan isn't it anymore. That could change by the end of the season, though, so it might be best to wait and see. --StBacchus 14:15, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Regional Director of Division Nowhere in Day 5 does he call himself that why is it on there? :Whoops, typo. That was Day FOUR. He says it to Dale Spalding. --StBacchus 21:49, 22 July 2006 (UTC) Bill or Buchanan? I was browsing the Manual of Style for some tip about this, but what is the guideline to refer to a character? Last name or first name? I was just editing the article about Day 7 2:00pm-3:00pm and there's a mess of Bill and Buchanan here and there. And I've seen the same in other articles. What is the rule for this situation here? Thief12 19:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) : No rules on that, that's entirely up to the individual writers! The process I personally follow is I put the most-frequently-used name first (Bill in this case) and if I have to mention him again in the same sentence or right away in the following sentence, I'll use Buchanan for variety. It's a tad boring and a bit strange when I read a something like: "Chloe radios the information to Jack and Bill. Bill responds..." So I'd use Buchanan instead of the second Bill to avoid repeating the same name such close proximity. But that's entirely my preference, and writers have the option to make their own choice overall. 21:24, 5 February 2009 (UTC) First weapon and kill? "In Day 7 2:00pm-3:00pm, Bill is seen for the first time holding a weapon and shooting someone". Didn't Bill have a weapon in the Season 6 Finale? ChrisBulgin 01:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) : It says "and shooting someone". Did he also shoot anybody in the Season 6 finale... I don't remember anything like that. If that's true, we can just alter that statement and mention that Bill's first on-screen kill was in that Day 7 episode (removing the part about a weapon). 17:16, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Bill also held a weapon and shot at hostiles when he, Jack, and Renee penetrated Dubaku's command center where Dubaku was controlling the CIP module in Day 7, 2-3 pm. He and Tony launched a frontal assault. I'm not sure if we saw him kill anyone on-screen though. Longest time uninjured Is that note about him having the longest "uninjured" episode count true? I don't remember Chloe O'Brian ever getting injured for the first few seasons she was in. Or are we counting the tiny scratch she gets in Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am as an "injury"?--Acer4666 (talk) 23:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC)